


Silver, Black, and a whole lot of Gray

by sylva2602



Category: hero and villians - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fate, Fluff, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, demi romantic character, lowkey batman and cat women type relationship, neutral chaos, new hero and villian complex, violence but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylva2602/pseuds/sylva2602
Summary: ITS GONNA BE A FANTASTIC BOOK SO PUT YOUR SHIT DOWN AND READps: I don't want to give anything away so pleaseeee readpss: New villian-hero complex that I'm sure you've never read beforepsss: This is our first book so please check it out and give us feed back!!!PSSS: There WILL be more chapters!!!





	1. Kace

A seemingly endless ache shot up my arm, but I continued to gracefully pull bow the across taut string. In utter darkness, melody interlocked with a soft hum, becoming one. Once enclosed in this darkness with none other than music, I had no choice other than to focus on that dancing speck of light, chasing furiously after it in search of peace. Calloused fingers threatened to split under the pressure; music and exhaustion colliding with reality itself. None the less continuing, the notes grew harsher, sharper, as it reached the peak of its journey. I gripped the violin tighter as sweat dripped down my chin, refusing to let the work of art slip from its place in my grasp. Colors burst to life behind closed eyelids, music no longer just a sound but a being, dancing in the folds of my mind for but a fateful moment. Wishing it could be different, but knowing nothing this sensational could last, I let my grip go slack. Stiff elbows and sore fingers cracked as the tension of a hundred concerts slipped from them, the speck of light now gradually fading to a sad nothingness. Little huffs of breath puffed through the air while exhausted arms set down a most precious possession. Ruffling my hair with a towel, to keep sweat from getting anywhere else, I decided to just tug off my shirt since it was past any form of help. Pressing fingers into the soreness of my neck, I winced, there always was a consequence to losing yourself in something. Rolling my head around, the ache seemed to spread from my limbs to somewhere deep within me. Somehow, I always felt emptier after I stopped then before I started.

Roughly rubbing at my eyes, I sightlessly tumbled to the couch, careful not to land on any little fur balls spread out, a heavy sigh ringing out. “Now what?”

I reached over, clicking on my phone and squinting at the bright light that flashed out. _Jeez, it’s like it’s attacking my eyeballs._ Rapidly blinking a few times helped it come into focus. _1:23._ Curling onto my side, dragging Saki with me, tucking her furry little body against mine, I stared at the wall. _Why can’t I just stay here forever? It’s not like anyone would miss me._ Saki purred at the hand softly stroking her head and gave an appreciative little lick. _Okay, I guess my cat would._ I buried my face into her neck, wishing I could hide from the world just as easily.

God, the world was such an inconceivably awful place. Like a black hole that just kept growing. And people never learned. I was doing my best to cleanse it of the wretched people, such as sex traffickers, murderers, kidnappers, child abusers. I stop one, and then I find another. It’s just a repeating cycle that is impossible to escape. Like a wormhole from one side of hell to the other. How long would this go on for? How many more people would I have to stop?

Saki pawed at my face, her little paw bringing me back from the teetering edge of darkness. Her concerned meow had me smiling and I gratefully rubbed her little head. “Okay, okay, no more brooding.” I rolled off the couch, careful not to take my cats with me. “Let’s go visit Ajax, yeah?”

 

* * * (Ajax's House)

  
Too easy. Like usual. The heavy wooden door opened with a soft click, while black indigo laced boots walked on the plush carpet. My ears twitched, locating the soft rumble echoing through the lonely rooms. Bracing my hip against the doorway, I scanned the familiar figure swaying at the piano. His broad shoulders, something I’d never been graced with, drooped and relaxed, as fingers danced across the keys. Zeroing in on his voice, eyes drifting shut, skin tingling all the way down to my toes. I held my breath. Absentmindedly swaying along, a grin slowly spreading, my fingers flew through the air, mimicking the beautiful melody.

As it slowly came to a stop, leaving my heart beating abnormally fast, he tilted his head up, still unaware of the presence behind him. “If only I could listen to you all the time.”  
He started, spinning around, eyes round and innocent. A soft chuckle pulled from my chest. Surely he should be used to this by now.

He almost seemed to deflate as his eyes reached the stars. “Oh. You again.” Now standing, he slipped his hands in his pockets, making his way to the couch. “You better lock my door when you leave.”

Only following with my eyes, arms crossing, the corner of my mouth twitched. “Always do.” I shifted from one foot to the other before finally deciding to move towards the couch.

For a moment, I just stood there watching him, he rolled his shoulders and neck, a sign of sure soreness. Tongue clicking, feet circling to the back of the couch, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

He tensed and immediately moved to get up but pressing him back down, I sighed heavily. “ _Ajax._ Must we do this every time. It’s just a shoulder massage. _Obviously_ your sore from playing so long.” Tone turning slightly scolding, kneading his shoulders a bit harder. “You should really go to bed.”

Ajax scoffed, glaring up at me. “ _Really?_ You shouldn’t even be here. Much less giving me a _shoulder massage._ ” He shook his head. “God, if people find out you’re here, they’ll think I’m involved with you or something. And I _do not_ support what you do. And I’m _certainly_ not going to prison for it.”

Wincing as if he had hit me, I withdrew from him, turning defensive. “I’m _helping_ people.”

I watched as he got up to turn to me, a scowl evident on his otherwise striking face. Voice deepening, he shot daggers from his eyes. “You keep telling yourself that.” Shaking his head, he turned his back. “And if that is true then how come you wear that mask?”

Clicking teeth together, hard enough to regret it, I scowled, voice a loud growl. “Tell me, why does your _hero_ wear a mask then? If what he does is celebrated then why does he bother hiding?”

Ajax turned his back, gaze now turned to the outside world, only the moon silhouetting his figure. “Maybe he’s scared.” Oddly, the tone was soft, almost personal. “Scared of what it would mean and what would change.”

Energy and defiance seeped out through a long sigh. Lowering myself to the couch, a pale and weary hand attempted to sift through the mess of curls known as my hair. I tugged them before shielding my eyes from view. “Maybe I’m wrong.” A soft sound of shuffling feet could be heard. “But I-I can’t just sit back and do nothing. And I don’t know why everyone is defending people who kill and hurt others.”

His voice was much closer, quiet, but just as strong as before. “What they do is..atrocious. But why do you get to decide if they die and how they die?”

Raising my gaze to match his, memories flashing a little too intensely to be comfortable, I tried to keep my voice steady. “It’s the only way to make sure they never hurt anyone again.” The ghost of a sad smile passed briefly. “And you can’t say it doesn’t give the remaining survivors closure.”

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, “You’re right. I can’t. But I still don’t know if that makes it any better.” He opened his eyes again, this time to stare out the window as he turns away from me and makes his way over to the cool glass. As he leans heavily against the wall a silence falls over the room, heavy with the weight of a thousand unsaid words and the knowledge of experiences privy to no one but us.

We stay like this for a moment as the tension grows, the silence almost unbearing. Standing swiftly, I made my way over to him, confidence slipping as he turned as well. Suddenly, how close we were became crystal clear and the silence only seemed to grow louder.

Focusing on the dim glow of the moon, to avoid meeting his fervent gaze, I practically whispered to him. “You know, you could make a career out of that music.” Flicking to meet his gaze quickly, “Especially that voice of yours.”

A quirk of a smile rose on his lips and I tried to focus on his words. “Just because it has a siren effect on you doesn’t mean it will on everyone.”

The only sound was my rushed sigh, the very air seeming to stand still. “They’ll love it.” Holding his gaze steady with my own, “But no one could love it as much as I do.”

Tired eyes widened as realization dawned on him, making the breath in my lungs halt. Not wanting to hear what he had to say, I abruptly turned and set a brisk pace, only stopping when his words echoed back.

“Why?” the words cut through the air, straight to my heart, staking its claim, “Why can’t things just be simple?” A broken look crosses his face, twisting his mouth, fading into an intimate kind of sorrow. “Please, I just want to know your name.”

A strangled sort of breath rushed out, breathing suddenly becoming much harder. Voice scratching against my throat, I matched his sorrow. “You know I can’t, Ajax.” My heart breaks a little more as his walls rebuilt themselves, the same walls I had been so proud to get behind.

His tone was like a slap to the face, “Right. Of course.” loose fingers curled into fists, his eyes empty and cold. “How could I ever forget?”

Wincing as he turned his back to me, I dropped my gaze to the floor, feeling numb. Regret had me opening and closing my mouth, uselessly. _God, I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you my name._ It took all of my willpower not to look back.


	2. Ajax

The thoughts were too loud today, my fingers pounding the keys harder battling with just as much force. I didn’t want to think, didn’t want to talk, just wanted to forget it all. Pausing my relentless playing, I tipped my head back, rolling aching shoulders. A frustrated growl faded into the brittle air as I made my way to the bottle of Mastika and glass settled on the dark table. A humorless grin stretched across a weary face, just one more little secret, one more flaw, to hide from humanity. Slumping down on a stiff, unused chair, the cool glass clinked softly against the arm. Pulling at my hair lightly, I released a deep breath, almost forgetting to breath. Shifting my thick, black glasses, (nerdy I know) I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to relieve the pressure, knowing a headache was approaching. Barely registering the padding footsteps, I poured myself another glass, clear consciousness not a priority at the moment.

The dark wood pushed open as an old, but shockingly fast, man stepped in. “The Ma’am and sir are waiting for you in the office, young Koniaris.” A look of concern crossed his wrinkled eyes, voice quieting, “They did not look pleased, best you get going, Ajax.”

Nodding, I slammed the rest of the cool liquid in my glass, lowering it with such force that I cracked it. “Thanks, Emrys. Tell them I’ll be there in a moment.”

Without another word, he scurried out. Fixing my jacket and buttoning my shirt up, I too, went on my way. The office was on the other side of this almost castle, but it didn’t do much to help fizzle out the buzz I was floating on. Though, I suppose, slamming two glasses of Mastika would do that to a person. Even the thought of seeing them didn’t kill my buzz this time. Wonder what ruffled their feathers enough to bring them here. The only noise was the clacking of my shoes, echoing off the tall walls. No different than usual but somehow more menacing, harsh even.

Hesitating at the doors, not really wanting to enter unavoidable doom, I straightened my clothes one more time. The room was quite bright, light shining through the windows, with Father sitting at the desk and Mother standing next to him like a loyal pet.

Smirking a little at their position, I sat down, resting my elbows on the arms of the chair. “What could have possibly gone wrong to bring you _both_ here?” I shrugged, voice only simulating politeness. “Must be important since the last time I saw you was because I was _graduating._ ”

Mother smiled at me, obviously strained, her knuckles going white where she folded them together. She hummed her disapproval. “Always a pleasure to see you, Ajax.”

Father didn’t even twitch, the cold glare enough to dim my easy going mood. “Come on now, Ajax, you know why we’re here.”

Tilting my head, pursing my lips a little, I tapped my foot. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

They shared a look, Mother sighing, her eyes softening a little, as Father’s hardened. “Your little fanatics with Black Nova is starting to taint our reputation.” A sort of chill seemed to cling to the very folds of my clothes, resulting in a shiver.

Swallowing, as unnoticeably as possible, I met his gaze, forcing myself to not blink, since that would be admitting defeat. Tongue slightly clinging to the roof of my mouth, I lowered my voice, a bit of an edge to it now. “It’s not my choice who talks to me.” The corner of my mouth twitching in annoyance. “You can’t expect _me_ to tell _Black Nova_ to leave me alone.”

Silence ensued as no one dared to even take a breath. Father, somehow managing to make my heart beat erratically fast with just a _look_ , spoke with an eerie calm. “ _Never_ speak to me like that again.”

Heart stopping completely for a moment, I just stared at him. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face, slowly. _When did it get so hot in here?_ Nervousness winning over, I shifted, eyes moving to the floor, wishing I could just take off my jacket. A sort of growl noise had me blinking back to reality.

“ _I asked you a question._ ”

Eyebrow raising, glancing at Mother, who was starting to look a little worried, I opened and closed my mouth. _What the hell?? How dare he do this! I’m not a little kid anymore!_

Chair creaking as he leaned forward, perfect hair not moving, pinned down with gel. “Have you forgotten your place? Have you forgotten whose _house_ you live in? You don’t even pay your own bills, boy.” His mouth twisted in scorn.

I grasped the arms of the chair tighter to resist the urge to throw up. Curse words ran through my mind at lightning speed but couldn’t seem to find their way through my lips. Voice coming out much weaker than wanted, parched throat making it crack. “Fine. I’ll get my own place.” The world spun as I stood too quickly but I stood my ground. “We’re done here.”

Ignoring the noises coming from behind me, I set my gaze on the door, no intention of looking back.

 

* * *

 _What am I doing?_ Staring in the mirror as I slid on the mask of gold and red, with bits of music sheet woven into it, I bit back the urge to hide in my room. Well, _Father’s_ room. Huffing in irritation, I swung myself out of the window, desire taking over rational thought.

 _Should’ve put on bug spray._ Swatting at the mosquitoes, like it was a game of tag, and dodging the branches that were jutting out, I grunted, but then again, what do you expect from woods? Stopping for but an instant, and appreciating the movie like moon in the star-lit sky, I grinned. _This is exactly what I needed._ Finally, coming upon my destination, I slowed, carefully placing my steps, although the noise was probably already detected.

Kace sat against a tree, head tilted up, a steady stream of smoke rising into the air, his figure but a dark silhouette in the night. The only recognition given was a half wave, two fingers already occupied with his cigarette.

Settling down next to him, adjusting the voice modulator around my neck carefully before daring to speak. “Those will kill you, you know?”

The familiar banter prompted a small smirk, almost unseen in the darkness. “That’s kind of the point.”

Sighing heavily as I ran my hands through my hair, rubbing the soreness from my neck, I shook my head and chuckled. _That’s a mood._ The bitter smell of his death stick, triggered a longing for my bottle. Pulling rather harshly at my hair, I clicked my teeth together. _God, sometimes I hate this mask._ The reassurance Kace’s presence brought was quickly replaced with an anxious sweating and twitches of self-hate. _I can’t even use my real voice around him._

A side glance from him had me holding my breath. He started to hum a bittersweet tune, softly. “So, what brings you here, _Silver Fox_?”

He brought the cigarette to his mouth once again, the end of it glowing red, mirroring the sudden flare of anger within me, just thinking about my father. Grumbling, not really wanting to meet his eyes, I fiddled with the grass. “Parents.”

Absolute silence.

Then, a soft chuckle, not a mocking sneer but one of disbelief. “Oh. Even the mighty hero has assholes for parents, huh?” Smashing out the rest of his death stick, he tipped his head back. “What could they possibly yell at you for? You’re like the poster child of good.”

Snorting, I crossed my arms, sarcasm punctuating every word. “Yeah. Right.”

There was shifting and turning my head, noticed he’d moved closer. His voice was quiet and sent a wash of calm over my nerves, somehow I knew he understood. “No, no, you know I don’t mean it like that… Look, I get it. My parents were awful.” He bumped me, in an attempt to comfort.  

Pausing for a moment, not sure if I should pry, but curiosity getting the best of me. Again. “What happened to them?” Holding my breath at the silence, regretting my words almost immediately. “Not that you have to tell me!” I winced at my stupidity. “Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.”

A light toss of his head had my panic subsiding. His hands twisted an unlit cigarette, a nervous twitch and something I’d grown used to. “Nah, it’s okay. Really.” A shrug and soft sigh, echoed something other than sadness. Relief, maybe? “They’re dead.”  

I watched him, wondering what the hell had happened to him, what kind of secrets he was hiding under all the armor. “Oh, man. Sorry.” Slightly embarrassed, I looked away. “I shouldn’t be complaining. At least mine are alive.”

The nimble fingers playing with the unlit cig stilled. “It’s okay, actually. It’s what I prefer.” I could feel his eyes on me and I shifted, uncomfortable with the attention. “Just because they’re alive doesn’t mean that’s what you want.” He went back to looking at the stars, letting me relax. “And you know I’m always here to listen.”

After realizing the severity of what he’d said, surprise had me smiling. I hadn’t expected my word vomit to be met with an actual answer.

He leaned backwards, tucking his arms behind his head, sticking the unlit cig between his lips, the familiar gesture helping relax him. I joined him, shocked at the determination in his voice. “You know one day, I’m gonna find out who you really are. And I’ll hear your real voice.”

I close my eyes, a soft hum hopefully expressing my secret wishes. “Maybe one day. But not today.”

“No, not today.” His voice is barely a whisper and I can practically feel the small smile playing on his usually smirking lips.

All else falls silent to us as we slip into a comfortable silence, sleep pressing against our eyelids. Nervous to fall asleep, worried he might try to take off the mask, I refused to lay down, but instead watch the flowing of the icy water. The lull of the world and the heaviness of sleep had Kace slipping into unconsciousness, with me watching as his face relaxed in a way it never did when he was awake. He looked so peaceful, that I didn’t have the heart to wake him, instead, rising from my place on the grass. Not really wanting to go back, the uneasiness rose, like a leech, sucking whatever peace I had felt, from my body. _I should talk to Emrys._

_* * *_

I guess Emrys had the same idea because I had barely been in my room for two minutes before someone knocked on my door.

Almost falling flat on my face, I tugged on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, making sure the mask was nowhere in sight. “Just a moment!” Closing my closet door, I wished on my own grave that Emrys wouldn’t pry about where I’d been. Especially since he’s been getting increasingly more suspicious of my untimely disappearances.

Slightly out of breath from both anxiety and rushing home so fast, I swung open my door to see a concerned Emrys. A forced smile found its way to my lips. “What’s up?”

Silver eyebrows rose, eyes squinting at me, like they were mocking me. “ _What’s up?_ I was checking to make sure you’re okay after whatever happened with your Father.”

I shrugged, fake smile faltering and crumbling, throat constricting a little. “Um…”

Emrys sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, eyes shining with an understanding that helped me to relax. “I think we need to talk.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please please pleaseee leave comments below! We really would like your feedback, since this is our first book and we want to make it the best we can!  
> Criticism encouraged!!!  
> Couldn't do this without you! Thank you so much for reading, it makes us very happy!!!


End file.
